Over the Hills and Far Away
by Guy Fawkes522
Summary: It has been ten years since Emily Kaldwin assumed the throne of the Empire of Isles and one year since Elsa's own ascension. A meeting between these two would benefit both nations, both culturally, as well technologically. But on the night of the summit, assassins strike, calling for the blood of both monarchs. Who are these men but more importantly, who can stop them?
1. Ch 1 New Horse

Over the Hills and Far Away

Ch. 1 A New Horse

_I thought I heard the Old Man say: _

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her." _

_Tomorrow ye will get your pay, _

_and its time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

Jakob listened to the men's shanty while he inhaled the smell of the sea. A gust of wind kicked up, blowing his dark hair, his long blue coat, and his beloved red scarf. The scarf was his most prized possession, for it was all that remained of his former life. He turned back to their ship, the _Jessamine._ "Get a move on!" he shouted to the men offloading cargo. He then turned and walked up the pier, with Captain of the City Guard Geoff Curnow, and his pet wolf, Thorn, in tow. "Everything has to be unloaded before midday!"

"The men are working as fast they can," Curnow said, before adding, "_Royal Apprentice._" Jakob groaned while Curnow smiled triumphantly. Jakob Hawke had been the Apprentice to the Lord Protector for little more than a year now and he had yet to truly adjust to role. "Don't call me that," Jakob said. "I didn't choose the title and I barely chose the role as it was." "It _was _your choice," Curnow pointed out. "Become the Lord Protector's apprentice or have my head end up on the chopping block," Jakob said, with a sarcastic smile. "Great choices."

"Would you rather be back on the street?" Curnow asked, crossing his arms. "Scrounging for coin as a hired sword?" "It may not have been the best life but at least I was free to choose and go where I pleased," Jakob answered solemnly. An uncomfortable silence passed over the two men when Thorn started to rub against Jakob's leg. "Hey, buddy," Jakob said, as he knelt down and scratched Thorn's ears. Thorn never liked to see his oldest friend unhappy and always did his best to comfort him. "Its alright," he said, kneeling down and scratching his ears with one of his gloved hands.

There had been a time in Jakob's life where Thorn had been his only company, a comrade in arms, but most importantly a true friend. Of all those that he had traveled with over the years, Thorn had been the most loyal creature Jakob had ever known, both inside and outside the cities; though Thorn preferred the wilds then the city, loyal or not, he still retained that wildness that lived in all creatures. But not too wild as to be unapproachable by strangers, in fact, Thorn loved to meet new people, especially woman."Curnow and I are just having it out."

"But you know what would help?" he asked. Thorn wagged his tail in response. "Why don't you go over there and take a chunk out of Curnow's ass?" Thorn cocked his head in confusion. "Go on," Jakob urged. "Just bite him. Bite him right on the ass." Again Thorn cocked his head in confusion, this time the other way. Jakob sighed, "You're no fun anymore," he said, standing up, but not before giving Thorn a quick head rub.

_Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_She shipped it green and none went by. _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

"Ho, to you, Lord Protector," he heard Curnow call to someone behind him. Jakob turned and saw the man who was both his salvation as well as his damnation: Corvo Attano. The Royal Protector had changed in the years since Emily's ascension to the throne. While he kept in shape for a man nearing his fifties, his age had begun to show. Strands of white had begun to show in his once raven hair and also on the chin of his full length beard."Ho, to you, Captain," Corvo called back. Then turned to Jakob, "And to you, Jakob." Jakob gave his 'mentor' a respectful nod before turning back to the sea.

"How do you fare this morning, Corvo?" Curnow asked. Corvo shrugged his indifference before reaching into his coat and drawing fourth a tobacco pouch. He took out his pipe and he began to fill it with tobacco. Jakob followed this example and drew a cigarette and lighter from his coat; he offered one to Curnow but with a wave of his hand, refused. Just as Corvo was about to light his pipe, the flame from his lighter was quickly snuffed out, not by a gust of wind but by someone.

He turned around and saw the Empress Emily Kaldwin herself standing behind him, along with Royal Philosophers Anton Sovolov, whose age was beginning to show as well and Piero Joplin, a man who had taken his new position as one of the Empress' top intellectual advisers like a hagfish to water, Stewardess to the Throne (Emily came up with that title herself) Callista Curnow, Emily's tutor from her childhood and Captain Curnow's niece, who, despite a decade of child rearing, had not caused her to lose her beauty, and, finally, High Overseer Berthold, the same Overseer who had defended his sister from his overzealous brothers and who was subsequently rescued by Corvo.

But one was missing from their entourage, the new Royal Spymaster, and Corvo didn't whether to count that as a blessing or misfortune that he was not present."The Queen of Arendelle will be here soon," she said. "We don't need you reeking of tobacco when she gets here." Corvo gave Emily an incredulous look before turning to Jakob, who was still smoking. "He wouldn't put it out, even if I commanded him to," Emily explained. "She's starting to get it," Jakob said, happy to have won one of their many bouts. Corvo sighed and placed his pipe back into the pouch, then back into his coat.

_I hate to sail on this rotten tub. _

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" _

_No grog allowed and rotten grub. _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her._

"Ho to you, Royal Spymaster," Jakob called. Corvo closed his eyes exasperation and sighed. He moved closer to Emily out of instinct, then turned to the gangplank and saw the new Royal Spymaster. He was once the most feared man in all of the Empire (other than perhaps Corvo), for years he had held together a group of ex-mercenaries, street urchins, and refugees with discipline and a bit of of black magic and made them the greatest group of assassins the Isles had ever seen: the Whalers. "Ho, to you Royal Apprentice," the Spymaster said, raising his hand in greeting. He then turned to Corvo, "...And to you, Corvo." "Daud," Corvo said as he gave a respectful nod.

Daud.

Once known as the Knife of Dunwall, Daud had made a name for himself as an assassin, even before forming the Whalers. After Emily's coronation, she had sought him out. Not for revenge, as Corvo had thought, but to give him the position of Royal Spymaster. Many of the court had found this unthinkable, Corvo especially. While he did not hate Daud, he did not fully trust him; before shedding his red coats for the black ones of the Spymaster, Corvo and Daud had met twice: the first time, Emily's mother, the late Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was slain by Daud's own hand. The second time, Daud and Corvo dueled each other and even though Corvo had been victorious, he had decided to let Daud live.

Corvo thought that that would be the end of it but is wasn't, Emily sought him out as she had with Berthold and here he was today. "Empress," Daud said, greeting Emily with a respectful bow. "Spymaster," Emily greeted courteously. "How are you?" "A few of my men became sick over the course of our journey," Daud said. "But they were able to recover and are fit for duty."

"That's good," Emily said, nodding. "But I asked you how _you_ were doing." "I am fine, Empress," Daud said, after a moment's hesitation. "Good," Emily said. "I'm glad to hear it." "The Queen approaches," Captain Curnow announced. Jakob turned toward away from the group to look down the pier and sure enough there was the Snow Queen herself was approaching, with her own royal entourage no less, among them was who Jakob believed to be the young Princess Anna, the Queen's sister.

There was also a few servants and a tall, blond man whose purpose there was unknown to Jakob. The princess wore a light-green dress and bodice with a white blouse and the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Her strawberry-blond hair was styled into braided pigtails and Jakob had to admit that she was quite beautiful. But it was her sister, the Queen, who truly caught his eye. Dressed in a flowing gown of white with snowflake patterns on the skirt, a light-blue bodice, a dark-blue cape gracing her shoulders. Her platinum blonde hair in a braid falling down her left shoulder and a tiara had been placed on the top her head. Suddenly, memories that Jakob had long since buried resurfaced:

_He stepped through the threshold of his house, he had heard her singing before he had even opened the door. She sat at the kitchen table with her back to him, sewing a blue piece of cloth. She hadn't heard him come in. She sang softly and Jakob found it difficult to interrupt but he did after a few more lines of 'Lowlands (Away)'. "Miranda," he called softly. _

_She turned to face him and smiled. "Jakob," she answered. She stood and made her way towards her husband. The distance between them closed quickly and Jakob barely had time to set his rifle and pack down before they embraced. She pressed her soft lips against his, while he ran his hands through her long, black hair. Time ceased to exist during that embrace, when Jakob felt something against his leg. _

_The kiss ended and he looked deep into her gray eyes and smiled. "Elizabeth," he whispered. He looked down and saw a young girl with the same dark hair color and eyes of brown, just like his own, starring up at him. "Daddy..."_

Just as fast as the memory came, it had gone and Jakob was left feeling empty. Then he noticed Thorn looking up at him, he sighed sadly and turned his attention to the approaching party. A small smile appeared on Jakob's lips as he knelt down beside Thorn. "Thorn," he whispered, placing a hand on his head. "Go and greet the ladies." Thorn launched into a full charge and headed towards the queen's group.

_We swear by rote for want of more. _

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" _

_But now were through so we'll go on shore. _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her._

::

Elsa and her party had been making a steady trek to greet the newly arrived Empress, when she spotted what appeared to be a wolf running at full speed towards her. Kristoff took notice of the wolf too and moved to stand between the beast and the sisters. Instead of meeting Kristoff halfway, Thorn merely went around Kristoff and right into Anna's waiting arms.

"Look at you," she cooed, her hands running through his fur. "What a lovely coat of fur you have." Elsa couldn't help but smile, only Anna could be attack by a pack of wolves and not develop a phobia of them. Kristoff, on the other hand, when it came to wolves, all he could see was his burning sleigh. "You are just so _precious_!" Anna announced, while Thorn nuzzled deeper into Anna's embrace.

Then, his eyes fell on Elsa and he decided that he would like to get to know her too; he wriggled out of Anna's embrace and ran towards Elsa. While not adverse to animals, or even dogs, Thorn was a wild animal and she didn't know if he would strike _her _or not, so she shrunk back from him. Thorn stopped at the foot of her dress, getting into a crouched position, his tail wagging playfully.

"Go on, go on," Elsa said softly, trying to shoo him away. Thorn ran in a small circle, then went back into a crouch, his tail wagging faster now. "Go back to Anna, now," she said. "Just pet him," Anna said. "He's sweet." Just as Elsa was about to consider it, Thorn lost patience and jumped onto Elsa. She was knocked off balance and landed onto the hard wood of the pier, with Thorn on top of her. "Stop! Stop!" Elsa said, as Thorn began to lick her face and fits of laughter broke from her lips. Kristoff immediately pulled Thorn off Elsa but the wolf squirmed out of his grasp.

"Control your pet, sir," a servant said, helping the queen to her feet. He was a portly man, with orange hair, a very large nose, and Jakob had a feeling that they were not going to get along. "I'm fine, Kai," she said, accepting the his offered handkerchief and using it to wipe off her face. "He's not my pet," Jakob said, a hint of venom in his voice. "He's my friend." Nevertheless, Jakob called Thorn back to him. "Here, Thorn." The wolf happily returned to Jakob's side and sat down on the pier.

"I must beg your apology, your highness," Emily said, approaching Elsa. "While difficult at times, Jakob is a good man." "No need to apologize," Elsa said, waving her off. "And Elsa, if you please." "Very well, Elsa," Emily said, with a curtsey. "I'm Emily." The Empress turned to the people standing beside her and began to introduce those who had guided her throughout her young life. "This is Lord Protector Corvo Attano," she said, indicating to the man who meant the most to her. Corvo bowed respectively to the Queen.

"You've already met Jakob Hawke and Thorn," Emily said, indicating to the pair. Jakob inhaled on his cigarette and blew a plume of smoke into Elsa's face, she fanned it away from her nose and mouth and suppressed the urge to cough. "Nice to meet you," Elsa said, before releasing a couple coughs. Anna glared daggers at the man; while Thorn maybe nice, Jakob seemed anything but.

He chuckled before flicking his finished cigarette into the sea. "What position do you hold in court?" Elsa asked. "I'm his lackey," Jakob said, jerking his thumb at Corvo. "Don't be so spiteful, Jakob," Emily said. "Its not spite, your majesty," Jakob said, his gaze falling on Corvo. "More like subjugation." Corvo scowled, he had taken his defeat to harshly. There had been no malice in his actions when he had taken Jakob as his apprentice in the hope that he would replace him as Lord Protector.

"A true son of Morley," Captain Curnow said, crossing his arms. "That's the only son I am," Jakob said, chuckling sadly. "I don't understand," Anna said. "Morley is a nation within the Empire," Emily clarified. "Most of those who live there harbor pro-independence sentiments." "That," Jakob said, again chuckling and patting his sword with a gloved hand, then turning to Anna, "And that this is a bastard blade for a bastard son, princess." "What!?" Anna asked, confused and a little offended by his vulgar language.

"What he means," Daud said. "Is that his weapon of choice is a hand-and-a-half sword. Otherwise known as a bastard sword." Anna looked closely at Jakob's sword and found that it was indeed different from the other men's swords. While Corvo, Daud, and Captain Curnow carried straight, double-edged sabers, with cross-guards and a single knuckle bow, Jakob carried a longsword from another time (Berthold was armed too but he had a more traditional saber that lacked a guard). Like Daud said, the hilt was just long enough for two hands but could still be wielded by one. The wide guard curved slightly towards the blade, good for catching an opponent's weapon. The hilt was intricately designed with interwoven, black leather, and a rounded pommel with a small silver cross.

"Don't forget that I'm also a bastard, Daud," Jakob said, turning to the Spymaster. "You can't forget that." He turned back and found Anna staring at him, mouth agape. "That means I grew up without a father," he said. "I know what it means!" Anna growled, Kristoff placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. She was not going stand by and watch this man insult her and Elsa. "Good," Jakob said, giving her a condescending smile. At this moment, Elsa began to think of a way to diffuse the situation; she found one but she would up exchanging one tense situation for another.

"Master Kai," she said turning out to sea. "Isn't that the Southern Isles' colors?" Anna eyes were torn away from Jakob at the sound of ' the Southern Isles', old wounds beginning to open. "Why yes, it is," Kai answered. "A day early, I might add." Jakob, too, turned to see the approaching ship bearing familiar colors of three blue lions on a field of yellow. He had served under one of the Westerguard princes as a mercenary and he couldn't help but wonder if this ship was bringing any friends. He counted the armaments, then estimated the size.

"That's a frigate," he announced, all eyes falling on him, including the queen, who gave him a worried look. "Don't worry," he said. "If they wanted to invade, they would have brought a fleet." 'Unless of course this who I think it is,' Jakob thought to himself. 'Then a fleet wouldn't be necessary.'

::

They watched as the ship glided across the glassy surface of the fjord and the group could just make out the name _Redemption._ When it was close enough to the pier, mooring lines were cast from the ship onto the pier. Jakob, Corvo, Daud, and Curnow tied off the lines, then a gangplank was lowered. The first to step off was a tall man with silver hair that barely touched his shoulders and a scar over the left of his brown eyes. He was wearing a shining breastplate over a black, double-breasted tunic, a black coat, dark-blue trousers with a red line going up both pant legs, black, leather boots, black gloves, a pistol holster, and a saber.

Like Corvo's, Daud's, and Curnow's, it was straight-bladed but had only a single edge, but with a disk-guard, and a single knuckle bow. The second one was a young man with short, dirty blond hair parted down the center and sideburns. He was wearing the same outfit as the first man, but instead of the breastplate, he wore a blue sash, signifying his nobility and the same type of saber as the first man at his side and pistol holster at his waist. The first man approached the group and bowed to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa," he addressed in a deep voice. Elsa nodded before returning the bow with a curtsey. "I am Sir Roland and may I present Wilhelm Westerguard, Twelfth Prince of the Southern Isles." Sir Roland stepped to the side and the Prince stepped forward. He bowed, while keeping a tight grip on the hilt of his sword; Elsa returned the bow with another curtsey. 'My knees are killing me,' she thought despondently. 'And the other delegates haven't even arrived yet.'

"Queen Elsa," Wilhelm addressed. "First and foremost, I wish to express my sincerest apologies to you and your sister Princess...err..." he stammered trying to remember her name. Sir Roland leaned over to the Prince. "Anna," he whispered to him. "Anna," Wilhelm continued. "For the actions of my younger brother Hans at your coronation one year ago. It was ill-mannered, it was discourteous it was...was..." Again he stammered, he knew he should have prepared something. "It was...aw hell." 'Enough with etiquette,' he thought. "It was a damned disgrace!"

"Wilhelm!" Sir Roland scolded. "Hans' behavior was unacceptable and he's being punished for it! Is that enough for you!?" Wilhelm asked. "Calm yourself, Wilhelm," Sir Roland commanded. "There's no need to become angry," Elsa said. The Prince's features became softer. "Its none of you who I'm angry with," he said. "Hans was my responsibility and I failed." "None of us could have foreseen what he'd do," Roland reassured. "Refresh my memory," Jakob said. "Which one was Hans?" "The youngest," Wilhelm answered, while giving Jakob a quick sidelong glance. His eyes went wide, all of a sudden and he turned back to Jakob.

"Bless me," Wilhelm whispered. He moved to Jakob and took his hand. "Jakob!" he greeted. "Its been too long, dear friend." 'Friend,' Jakob thought. 'You're one of the few I would actually call that.' "You're looking better than the last time I saw you," Wilhelm said, releasing Jakob's hand. "Well I was covered in blood then," Jakob said. He then turned to Elsa and said, "Don't worry, it was other men's blood." Then he winked at her. Elsa gaped for a moment, then regained her composure, while Anna's enmity of this man seemed to be growing.

It wasn't just his disrespect to Elsa and herself, but something about this man just felt wrong, unnatural. Wilhelm then began to look about, "Where is that hell-hound of yours?" he asked. At that, Thorn came out from behind Jakob and greeted the Prince. "Well you've certainly grown," Wilhelm said, kneeling down and petting the wolf. He then stood back up and stepped back to his original place. "You know Jakob?" Emily asked. "I served under Wilhelm as a hired sword a few years ago," Jakob said. "Back when we were the forlorn hope for most battles." "Forlorn hope?"Anna asked. "Tip of the spear," Sir Roland clarified. "Wilhelm has taken pride in being the first into battle."

"I hold no love for balls and dances," Wilhelm said. "I may have been born to be a prince but I was meant to be a soldier." "But you will be joining us at tonight's celebrations?" Elsa asked. "I shall," Wilhelm said, nodding. "But there is a pressing matter that must be addressed." "And what is that?" Elsa asked. Wilhelm then turned back to the ship. "Twelfth Prince's Own!" he shouted. "Fall in!" Suddenly another gangplank was dropped onto the pier and a squadron of soldiers assembled onto the pier in perfect formation behind the Prince. Like the Prince and Sir Roland, they were dress in all black and carried Trapdoor rifles. "This is the 95th Rifle Battalion, otherwise known as the Twelfth Prince's Own, my personal guard," Wilhelm explained. "Where I go, they go."

"No matter where that is," said a man as he walked down one of the gangplank and once they saw the white collar and cassock, they realized he was a priest. He was a man who looked to be around the same age as Sir Roland, with a receding line of gray hair that retained a bit of black and a closed-cropped beard. He walked with a capstick style cane but did not lean on it for support, instead strolling in the manner of a gentleman. "As do I." He then bowed before the queen and introduced himself, "Father Patrick Curtis, at your service."

Elsa returned his bow again with a curtsey, doing her best not to roll her eyes. Father Curtis stood to his full height and pointed at the men with his cane. "I accompany the Prince and his battalion to make sure that their connection to the spirit is not lost amidst their hardships." "A difficult task, I imagine," noted the Empress. "At times," Father Curtis said. "But I would not trade these men for all the steps and steeples in Rome." "A just and loyal man, Father Curtis," Wilhelm said, with a smile. "Through Heaven's light and Hell's domain he would follow us."

The Prince then turned back to Elsa. "These men will need a place to make camp," he said. "The palace grounds would not be proper, I believe." "No, it wouldn't," Elsa said, nodding in agreement. She turned to Kai and asked, "Is there a place that these men can go?" "One of those hills just below the treeline," Sir Roland suggested. "Gives us the high ground and a clear view of the fjord and town." Wilhelm scanned the area for himself and nodded in agreement. "Is that satisfactory to you, your Highness?" "It is," Elsa said. "Very well," Wilhelm said before turning to his men. "Twelfth Prince's Own!" he shouted. "Move-" Before he could finish, he noticed a horse and cart blocking their path.

"Move that cart!" Jakob shouted. "The animal won't budge, m'lord," the driver said. Jakob rolled his eyes and went to the animal. He reached out to the reigns but before he could grab them, the horse jerks and knocks Jakob to the ground, landing in a pile of mud. The two groups burst out in laughter at Jakob's misfortune, most of it coming from the queen's. 'Serves you right,' thought Anna.

Wilhelm and Corvo both went to Jakob and offered him a hand. He ignored the both of them and raised himself from the ground. He scraped what mud he could from his coat then marched forward. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed under his breath as he pulled a pistol from his coat. A shot rang out and the horse fell over, dead. The impact caused the cart to shake and let loose some of it's cargo to fall including a small wooden chest. Unlike some of the other baggage, the chest was snatched out of the air by Corvo, none in the queen's group had seen anyone move that fast. Corvo then placed the chest underneath his arm and moved to Emily's side.

All activity on the docks ceased and no sound other than their own breathing. "You didn't have to do that!" Anna shouted, finally breaking the silence. "No," Jakob retorted, holstering his pistol. "I did." "See the swollen ankle," he said motioning to the dead horse's leg. "Broken leg." Wilhelm stepped forward, he knelt beside the animal and wrapped his hands around the ankle in question. "He's right," Wilhelm said, rising. "Poor thing was probably suffering for days."

"Whoever your stable master is," Jakob said, addressing Elsa. "Tell him to bring a new horse." He then turned to the rest of them and asked, "Now whose going to help me move the dead one?" Wilhelm, Roland, Daud, and even Kristoff helped Jakob move the animal and the cart out of the way for the Prince's battalion. "Move out!" the Prince commanded.

As they began to march, a tune erupted from the ranks:

_Here's forty shillings on the drum  
For those who'll volunteer to come  
To 'list and fight the foe today.  
Over the hills and far away._

_O'er the hills and o'er the main._  
_Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain._  
_The King commands and we obey._  
_Over the hills and far away._

"Master Kai," Elsa addressed. "Shall we see to our guests?" "Of course, your majesty," Kai said with a bow. "Ladies and-" He took a moment to glare at Jakob, "Gentlemen, the Queen welcome you all to her lands and invites you to join her in the celebrations of her one year anniversary since her coronation." he then turned and lead most them towards the castle.

_When duty calls me I must go  
To stand and face another foe.  
But part of me will always stray  
Over the hills and far away. _

_O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain.  
The King commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away. _

"Make sure they get set up," Wilhelm whispered to Sir Roland. "Then get back to me as soon as possible. The last thing I want to do is lick the boots of snobbish nobles by myself." "You'll have Jakob," Roland said. "He hates the nobility more than I do," countered Wilhelm. "I imagine he'll kill at least one of them before the night is ended." "Or perhaps one of them will kill him," suggested Roland. "The Queen is the only one who has not shown any anger towards him." Wilhelm smiled as Roland departed. _  
_

_If I should fall to rise no more,  
As many comrades did before,  
Then ask the fifes and drums to play.  
Over the hills and far away. _

_O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain.  
The King commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away. _

Just as Jakob was about to follow, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the blond man who had been standing next to the princess. "The Queen may tolerate your insults," he said. "But I won't. Leave the Queen and Princess alone." "And if I don't?" asked Jakob. "Will you make me?" "Yeah," he answered. "I will." "Listen, err," Jakob stammered. "Kristoff," he said. "Kristoff," Jakob continued. "A lot of men have threaten me, both with words and swords, and most of them are dead. I don't think you'd like to make the mistake of threatening me again."

Kristoff looked into Jakob's eyes and saw something that frightened him, a form of black savagery that could leave a lesser man writhing in hatred. Kristoff was certain that this man had killed, not only for profit but pleasure. This was a killer, no doubting it. He wanted to take a step back but stood where he was, not wanting to give this man a victory over him, no matter how small. "Tread carefully, Kristoff," Jakob said, before turning and following the group, with Thorn behind him. Kristoff stood there for a moment, trying to collect himself, before following.

_Then fall in lads behind the drum,  
With colors blazing like the sun.  
Along the road to come-what may.  
Over the hills and far away. _

_O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain.  
The King commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away. _

A/N: I own nothing. R&amp;R.


	2. Ch 2 Blades of Redemption

Ch 2 Blades of Redemption

"...And then I told the Duke that Corona is hardly a place for a holiday. Don't you agree, Prince Wilhelm?" Wilhelm turned back quickly to the Earl of Andalasia and gave him a fake smile. "I've never actually been to Corona," Prince Wilhelm said, before going back to looking for an escape route.

"Take my advice prince: stay far away," the Earl said. "Suns everywhere, its as if they still pray to it. And of course there's the princess: marrying a commoner. Disgraceful!"

"Indeed," Wilhelm said, only half-listening. 'Would the Queen be too upset if I leaped out one of these windows,' he thought, running out of escape plans. "There you are," he heard someone exclaim from behind him. He turned and saw the Empress Emily Kaldwin walking towards him. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have?" Wilhelm asked. "Of course I have," she said, her arms wrapping around his bicep. "There is someone you have to meet," she said, pulling him away. "Excuse us, Earl." The Earl bowed respectfully as Emily lead the Prince away. "I saw you looking for a way out," Emily said. "So I thought I'd give you hand." "I didn't expect you to understand my predicament," Wilhelm said.

"I never liked formal events either," Emily confided. "Luckily I became adept at hide and seek." "I wasn't so bad at it myself," Wilhelm said with a smile. "Having twelve siblings looking for you, you had no choice but to succeed." "Try hiding from Corvo sometime," Emily retorted. "That man could find me anywhere." "I hope I never put him to the test," Wilhelm said. "Then it would mean that I've done something to you." They both chuckled before going back to socializing with the other dignitaries, this time together.

::

"Bigger turn out than last year, I think," Elsa noted. "Mhmm," Anna hummed, absentmindedly. Elsa followed her gaze and smiled, "If you keep staring at Jakob, Kristoff will get jealous."He's with Sven," Anna said. "He won't know." "Still," Elsa said. "It isn't polite to stare."

"I just don't trust him," Anna said. "He doesn't feel right." Jakob stood by himself in a dark corner of the room, away from most of the guests, his arms folded tightly across his chest and his back against a wall. He was not happy about the prospect of being surrounded by so many of the posh, upper class that he had never liked. He was even more put off by the fact that he had to leave Thorn outside (Kai's orders, not Elsa's).

"And here I thought for certain you would be weary of the Prince of the Southern Isles," Elsa said. "Instead you go after the Apprentice to the Royal Protector to the Empire of Isles." 'Does that just roll off the tongue,' Elsa thought sarcastically. "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?" Anna asked. "It was as if he was... flirting with you." "He was just trying to get a rise out of me," Elsa said. "Like he did to you. By getting angry, you're letting him win." Anna sighed, trying to calm herself. "Sorry," Anna said, turning to Elsa. "Its just that..." she sighed again. "I don't know."

She turned away from her sister, unsure of herself. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You've been acting strangely these past few days." Elsa turned Anna to face her, placing a hand on her fore head, checking for fever. "You're not coming down with something, are you?" "No," Anna said, shaking her head. "I'm just edgy because...I haven't..." Anna began to think of a way to get out of this conversation, if she couldn't tell Kristoff, she certainly can't tell Elsa. "...Eaten yet," she said suddenly. "I should go do that."

Just as Anna was about to head for the refreshments table, Kai appeared with a young man at his side. He was young looking but tall with blond hair, green eyes, and a soft smile on his lips. He was dressed in simple business attire, wearing a dark blue suit and red tie with dark shoes. "Your Highness," Kai said. "May I present Johnathan, nephew to the Duke of '_Weselton_'."

"I thought for certain you were going to say Weasletown," he said, his voice betraying any hope of appearing older. "That slight had my uncle fuming all the way home and for that, I thank you. And please, call me Jack. Only my mother calls me Johnathan." "Your uncle called my sister a monster," Anna said calmly but with a trace of anger.

"Yes I know," Jack said. "And for that I apologize. I won't lie to you, your Majesty, I have come here in the hopes of reestablishing trade between Arendelle and Weselton." "I'm not sure I would be comfortable conducting trade with someone who tried to have me executed for a crime that I did not commit," Elsa said. "In truth, you wouldn't actually be conducting trade with my uncle," Jack said. "Contrary to what is believed, he is not the power in Weselton." "Then who is?" Anna asked, truly curious.

"The guilds," Jack answered simply. "While it may appear to most that Weselton is ruled by the Duke, the commerce guilds hold the true power." "Is the Duke aware of this?" Elsa asked. "He is," answered Jack. "That is why he wanted to get Arendelle's resources. Any Duke that doesn't keep the guilds happy, isn't Duke for very long." "Sounds very cutthroat," Elsa said. "It is," Jack agreed. "My uncle believes that you have to be just as cunning to survive." "Do you?" Elsa asked. "No," Jack answered, shaking his head. "I believe that two kinds of people can conduct business where the right parties benefit."

"There seems to be very little that you and the Duke have in common," Anna noted. "The main difference," Jack said. "Is that I can actually dance." "Really!?" Elsa asked, beaming. "Well you certainly have to treat Anna to make up for your uncle." "Of course," Anna said, nodding absentmindedly. Her eyes widened suddenly when she realized what she had agreed to. "Wait? What?" she stammered, glancing back and fourth between the two. "I'd be more than happy to," Jack, holding his hand out to Anna.

She reluctantly placed her hand in his but was quite surprised when he gently lead her to the dance floor. Anna looked back at her sister waving reassuringly. "Sorry," she mouthed to her. Elsa then turned back to Jakob and had found that he had changed position. His back was to her and his shoulder was against the wall. While Anna seemed displeased by Jakob's manners (or lack thereof), she had seen and heard the underlying sadness in his eyes and in his voice when Captain Curnow mentioned Morley. It was as if the mere mention of his homeland brought him pain and she couldn't help but wonder, what was the cause of it? She sighed, thinking that perhaps it would be best to leave the matter be.

::

Father Curtis walked briskly towards the docks, his charge waiting for him. After helping the Twelfth Prince's Own set up camp, as well as an area for himself to conduct mass and other sermons, he had departed to go to the docks to retrieve the one he was ordered to protect. "Father Curtis," a voice called. He turned and saw Sir Roland walking, almost jogging, to him. "Sire," Father Curtis said, bowing as Sir Roland met up with him. He waved him off and said, "You don't have do that anymore. I take it you are heading back to the ship?" "I am," Curtis answered. "I have spoken to the Bishop and he has agreed to allow him to stay in the chapel."

"I shall accompany you," Roland said. "I'm not certain that that is wise,"Curtis said honestly. "I want to see him," Roland said, a little upset that Curtis would deny him this. "It is my right as his-" "I know," Curtis said, raising his hand to interrupt. "But he is my charge, at the behest of the King himself. I hope that you will remember that." "I shall do my best," Roland said before starting down the path again with Curtis following.

"Halt!" called one of the sentinels guarding the _Redemption _as he and the other soldier cocked and trained their rifles on the two men. "Who goes there?" "Sir Roland and Father Curtis," answered Curtis. "We've come to claim the initiate." The soldiers uncocked and lowered their weapons. "Apologies, sirs," the second soldier said. "You may go about your business." Curtis nodded respectfully and Roland popped the collar of his coat to ward off the chill he was feeling. They moved down the pier, up the gangplank and onto the ship.

On the deck, Curtis stopped and said, "I need you to wait here, my lord." Roland didn't want to wait but he stayed on deck none the less. He was Curtis' responsibility now, no matter how much he wished to, he could not interfere. The priest descended down into the darkness of the hold, save for the small sliver of light coming from beneath the door to a cabin. Curtis approached the door and knocked softly before entering. "Come in," a voice said from behind the door.

Curtis opened the door and stepped in. The cabin was sparsely furnished, only a bed, dresser, and desk occupied the room. At the desk, sat a young man with auburn hair wearing a simple black surcoat over a black, long-sleeve shirt, black trousers, and black, leather boots; this was the code of dress of the Order. Before the young man was a large book, he finished a page, then turned to Curtis, "Father," he said, bowing out of respect. "Hans," Curtis responded while nodding in return. Hans Westerguard, Thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles, but in the land of Arendelle, he was known as Usurper.

The previous year had not been kind to the young prince; the moment he had returned home, armed guards had detained him and had thrown him into a dungeon cell without so much as a word to him. It was four months later that he learned that it had been on the orders of his eldest brother: King Hector V. Four months he lingered, alone in the dark. At one point he had grabbed the arm of one of his jailers as he brought food in an act of crazed desperation to get any information on his situation, but he had underestimated the bailiff's strength.

The jailer had pulled his arm free with such force that he slammed Hans into the cell door, causing a deep gash along the left side of his face. He had bandaged it as best as he could with his sleeve but it hadn't been enough, and now he bears an ugly scar that traveled down from his temple to his cheek. Since his incarceration and release, a full beard had grown and his hair was just long enough to cover his ears. Although hair refused to cover the scar, he hoped his change in appearance would make it harder for anyone to recognize him. Four months after his imprisonment, he was brought before the entire court, his wrists and ankles shackled(he did not fight when they put them on). To this day, he can still hear the clinking of chains echoing down the expansive halls of the castle.

_He had been forced to his knees when he had been brought before the King, his brothers, their advisers, Sir Roland__, __and Father Curtis; his head bent, his body and spirit __at the brink of exhaustion__. King Hector was fuming, __his__ other brothers had more or less looks of indifference, Father Curtis looked on with pity but what hurt the most was the look of disappointment given to him by Prince Wilhelm, whom he had been closest with and the look of sadness from Sir Roland. __"__Do you have anything to say in your defense?__" the King __asked when he had brought __up__ the charges of Hans' attempted regicide. _

_Hans __thought for a moment, trying to come up with an explanation. Coming up with nothing, he shrugged and__ gave a barely audible "No". "Very well," the King said __pursing his lips __and blinking back tears__ as he rose to deliver the sentencing. "Hans Westerguard," __he addressed.__ "I, Hector Westerguard, fifth of my name, King of the Southern I__s__les__, and Keeper of the Hammer, __sentence you to d__ie__..." _

Only Sir Roland and Father Curtis' pleas had persuaded King Hector to spare Hans' life and allow him to join the Order of Paladins. Curtis walked over to the younger man and inspected what he was reading. "'The Complete Works of Saint Agustin," Curtis read aloud. "He has a lot to say on free will and original sin but very little on forgiveness," Hans said.

"' Forgiveness is the remission of sins. For it is by this that what has been lost, and was found, is saved from being lost again'," quoted the priest.

"And that's it," Hans said. "Not much else." Curtis closed the tome and said, "Forgiveness does not come from books and scrolls but from the heart." "I doubt the Queen and Princess could find in their hearts to forgive me,"Hans remarked with a shrug. "No one is beyond absolution," Curtis said, placing a comforting hand on Hans' shoulder. "Especially one who has work so hard to achieve it." Hans nodded in agreement but deep down he still did not believe the priest's words. "Come," Curtis said. "You'll be staying in the chapel for the duration of our time here."

"Will I get to see Will?" Hans asked, almost hopeful. "Only if he comes to you," Curtis answered. "Your presence here must not be known until the time is right." He nodded before he started to gather his belongings.

When the two men went back up on deck, Hans was surprised to see Sir Roland standing on the deck staring at the castle, a sheathed longsword in his hand. "I..." Hans stammered at the sight of the older man. "I didn't expect you to be here." "What you have done in the past was wrong," Sir Roland said, walking towards them. "But nothing will ever change between us." Roland then placed a comforting hand on Hans' shoulder. "Thank you," Hans whispered. "That means a lot coming from you."

Roland smiled before raising his arm, presenting the weapon to him. Hans took it into his own hands and began to inspect the weapon. The hilt, as well as the scabbard, were wrapped in dark-green leather and had a scent-topper pommel and small knife in the scabbard, just below the hilt. He unsheathed it to inspect the blade when it dawned on him.

"This is Durendal," he said, turning back to Sir Roland, wide eyed. "The Sword of Roland." "Since you are to be a Paladin," the knight said. "Then you should have the Sword of the First Paladin." Hans sheathed the blade. "You do me a great honor, sir," he said. "I am not worthy." " Strive to be better then," Sir Roland said, a stern look in his eyes. "Regain your honor and make yourself worthy of that blade." Hans nodded. Sir Roland then turned to leave but before he could, Hans called out to him, "Sir," Roland turned back to the young man. "Could you convince Will to see me?" he asked. "I will do my best," Roland said. "Thank you," Hans said. Roland nodded, then departed. "Come," Curtis said, leading Hans to his temporary home.

::

Of all the names attributed to Jakob: assassin, mercenary, murderer, and so on, the one that he's most fond of is Morley Wolf. This was, in part, due to his friendship with Thorn, but also because many had sworn they had seen his eyes glow like a wolf's. One glare from those eyes caused anyone audacious enough to try and approach him to back off immediately. He spent most of the night doing this to many of the party guests who were curious about his presence there. He had never been much of a talker and he wasn't about to start.

"Master Jakob?" a voice asked from behind. 'Very good,' he thought. 'I almost didn't hear you approach.' He turned and was surprised to see the Snow Queen herself, but then again she was the only one who didn't try to glower him to death, even with everything he did to provoke her. "Queen Elsa," he said. "You seem surprised," Elsa noted. "Your sister doesn't seem to like me," Jakob said. "I figured you wouldn't either." "I know you only sought to provoke me," Elsa said. "While you succeeded with Anna, I have no intention of letting you get the better of me."

"And yet here you are," Jakob noted. "Speaking with me." "I have questions," Elsa said. "About?" Jakob asked. "Morley," Elsa said. And there it was. That quick yet intense sadness just behind those brown eyes. A pang of guilt stabbed at Elsa's heart and she considered dropping the matter entirely. "What do you want to know?" Jakob asked. "What is it like?" she asked. "Drab, damp, and gloomy," he answered with a shrug. "But the Inn on the Rock does boast, rightfully so, the best mutton stew in all the Isles." "I'll have to try it one day," Elsa said.

"If you have to try any food from Morley," Jakob said. "Let it be the apples." "Why the apples?" asked Elsa. "Imagine the sweetest apple you've ever tasted," Jakob said. "Then imagine an endless supply of it." "Perfect texture," Jakob continued, more to himself than Elsa. "Never too hard or too soft and the juice..." he paused for a moment with sentimentality. "The juice would make the finest cider you've ever tasted." Elsa stared at him for a moment, realization dawning on her, "You grew them, didn't you?" "I did," answered Jakob. "Is that difficult to imagine?" "A little," admitted Elsa. "You do not seem the farming sort."

"And what sort would you say that I am?" asked Jakob, crossing his arms. Elsa pondered this for a moment, taking the question into careful consideration. She stroked her chin in thought, before giving her answer, "A knight." Jakob smirked at her answer, "A knight, you say?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I've been called many things but 'knight' was not one of them."

"You disagree with me?" Elsa asked. Jakob's smile grew, 'You're baiting me,' he thought. 'You do have some wit, don't you?' "I was a soldier once," he said. "3rd Battalion, 88th Mounted Infantry out of Caulkenny, more commonly known as the Morley Rangers." "We were trained to fight on both horseback and on foot," he continued. "But we were nowhere near knights."

Jakob's appearance reinforced this notion: his hair was unkempt and his face bore a scraggly mustache and goatee combination. His uniform was of the same make as the Lord Protector's but in greater disrepair (there was still mud from this morning on his sleeve). "Your sword says different," Elsa said, indicating to the blade on his hip. Jakob glanced down at the weapon before returning his gaze to Elsa. "And what does my sword tell you?" he asked. "That a hand-and-a-half sword was a weapon of choice to the knights and Heroes of Old," she answered. "You may not be a knight now but in time, I think you will eventually grow into the role." "Will you be the one to give me the title?" asked Jakob. "Should I take a knee?" He knelt down in front of her for emphasis, his head bent. "I don't have the necessary tools to knight you with," Elsa said, shaking her head with a smile.

"And what tools would that be?" Jakob asked. "A sword," Elsa answered. "And sacred oil to anoint you." "I have no oil," Jakob said, standing. "But I do have this..." He then reached for his blade and drew it from it's scabbard as quietly as possible so as not to alert the guests or startle Elsa. The last thing he needed was to fight the Royal Guards. He held it out towards her, his right hand holding the hilt and his left hand supporting the blade. The blade, itself, measured close to four feet with a wide fuller that ran nearly the length of the blade. It shinned even in the artificial light of candles and Elsa found herself reluctant to take it. Jakob moved the hilt towards her, silently asking her to take it and at last she reached for it.

She took the weapon into her hands and was surprised to find how light it was. "Its not as heavy as I expected," she noted, holding it upright. "That's the fuller," Jakob said. "Or perhaps you just don't know your own strength." "Does it have a name?" she asked. "Why would it have a name?" Jakob asked. "The legendary swords of the Heroes had names," Elsa said, resting the blade against her palm.

"Beowulf the Geat had the dragon-forged Hrunting and Roland the Paladin had the ever faithful Durendal." "Those swords have names because of their heroic deeds," Jakob said. "It will too," Elsa said, handing the sword back to Jakob. "As surly as you will be a knight one day." "Are you certain of these things?" he asked. "I am," Elsa said looked away from her and faced the wall, unable to look at her any longer. He had lied to her. He had been called 'knight' before, by one who had meant the world to him. He closed his eyes and his free hand balled into a shaking fist, as another memory assaulted him.

"Elizabeth..."

Even though he had whispered her name, Elsa had managed to catch it. 'Who was she?' Elsa wondered. 'And what had happen to make him hurt this much?' When his eyes opened again, there was so much pain in them, that she felt compelled to comfort him. She reached out for him but before she could touch him, he suddenly shoved her aside. She stumbled backwards before losing her balance and fell to the floor, just in time to see a man dressed as one of her Royal Guards cut through the air with a dagger in the very spot she had been standing just a moment ago. The would-be assassin stumbled before quickly recovering, dropping the dagger, then drawing a longsword while Jakob took a fighting stance, "Let's hope that your skills with a blade outmatches your lack of wits..."

::

"Stay behind me!" the prince commanded. "Wilhelm, you're bleeding," Emily said from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at the wound on his shoulder before returning his gaze at the assailant in front of him, sword at the ready. The wound was only superficial but had he not acted, much worse would have befallen the Empress. Had he not seen him in time, she would be dead, of that, he was certain. "I'm fine, Empress," Wilhelm said, giving her a quick glance. "Its only a scratch." Unfortunately that 'scratch' prevented him from drawing his pistol and ending this confrontation quickly.

His eyes darted around the Music Room looking for both an exit as well as any other potential threat. Wilhelm and Emily had left the party to better get to know one another, when they had found the castle's Music Room. A spacious room filled with all sorts of instruments, including a grand piano. When the Prince mentioned that he played, Emily had asked him to play something. But as he sat down, Wilhelm had spied the assassin in the reflection of a window. He had shoved Emily aside and taken the assassin's strike himself. "Leave her, prince," the assassin said. "My quarrel is not with you." "On my honor, I will defend her!" answered back the Prince. "So be it!" the assassin said before lunging...

::

After sharing a dance, Anna and Jack had gone to the stables to visit Kristoff and Sven. Jack was certainly more amiable then his uncle, so much so that Anna invited Jack to meet her betrothed and, unexpectedly, Olaf the Snowman. Jack had heard the stories of Elsa's abilities, so we wasn't too surprised by Olaf's presence; what truly caught his attention was Sven. Ever the businessman, began to ask Kristoff all sorts of questions about Sven's use as beast of burden compared to horses and about breeding stock when events took a turn into darkness...

Suddenly three armed men entered the stables, their faces obscured by the hoods of their cloaks. "Who are you," Jack asked. "We are no concern of yours." the one in the middle spoke, obviously the leader of the three. "Hi, 'no concern of yours'," Olaf said, waving. "See how it offends with its very presence," the assassin on the left said. "Is there no greater reason to be then to end these blasphemies?"

"We are not here because of differing philosophies," the one in the middle said. "We are here because justice demands it." "And what justice is that?" Anna asked. The other man on the right drew a cutlass and said, "The one at the end of our blades, Usurper." "Usurper!?" exclaimed Anna, offended. "I have stolen a thing!" "Not by choice," the leader said. "But that does not excuse your crimes." He then turned his attention to Jack and Kristoff. "Leave now," he said. "And you will live. Stay and you will die." "I'm not going anywhere," Kristoff said, grabbing a pitchfork for a weapon then moving to stand in front of Anna. "Nor I," Jack said, standing beside Kristoff. "Me neither," Olaf said, moving in front of all three. "So be it," the leader said, nodding.

He waved his hand and the two at his side began to advance towards the group, cutlasses at the ready, when all of a sudden they heard a voice behind them shout, "Halt!" The three assassins turned to see who called to them. What they saw was a young man with auburn hair and matching beard, dressed all in black with a longsword in hand. "Who are you?" asked the leader. "Hans," Anna breathed, recognizing the newcomer.

"Hans?" one of the assassins asked. "The disgraced Westerguard prince?" "Prince no more," answered Hans. "I am an initiate to the Order of Paladins now and as such, it is my duty to defend those in need."The assassin leader gave Hans a respectful nod before waving his hand, signaling his subordinates to charge their new foe. As they did, Hans readied himself by taking a battle stance and reciting the oath of the Paladins:

_"Bound by Virtue,_

_Sworn to Duty,_

_Pledge against Evil,_

_Strength through Courage,_

_Justice through Honor,_

_Redemption through Blood._


End file.
